A Measured Response
by Pearl's Dumb Ass
Summary: Peridot's a newly-minted Crystal Gem, and Pearl is finally showing her to her room. And her bed. ( ･ㅂ･)و


"Show it to me. Come on - you ought to."

Pearl glanced towards the rather determined Gem besides her - my, she looked expectant - then to the calm pools of water ahead of her, sighing. Peridot huffed, tapping her boot against the ground rather impatiently as Pearl held her head a bit low, hands cupping around her Gem, eyes going shut.

It took some time for Peridot and Pearl to stop being so .. hostile towards one another. Peridot very nearly brought whatever chance there was to form a healthy relationship crashing down by using that word - defective - but somehow, things fell into place. They walked across the sands, they gazed to the stars, they shared information with one another, they got in heated arguments about the merits of certain technology, they fucked.

Pearl would say they 'shared a tender embrace that deepened, blossoming like the most beautiful flower', or that they 'made love', or perhaps they 'found immense comfort in one another, vulnerable yet secure all the same'.

Peridot would have said they engaged in sexual intercourse, if anything at all. Peridot hadn't been in Pearl's room, however - and by extension, hadn't seen the admittedly interesting sounding bed Pearl could conjure. As soon as she heard Pearl offhandedly mention it, she was intrigued.

A flash of light engulfed the room for a moment as Pearl's gem reacted to her concentration, and a solid platform raised above the pools of water - quickly afterwards, it formed into a rather ornate looking, floating bed, literal waterfalls suspended on the side serving as curtains. Before Pearl could even look back to Peridot with a grin, asking what she thought, her wrist was grasped - the shorter Gem tugged Pearl a few times, tilting her head towards the bed. "Okay, come on. Take me there - I'm not sure how the waters work here."

It'd take far too long to explain to Peridot just how to maneuver across the waters.. so Pearl merely clucked her tongue, a soft smile filling her face as she scooped Peridot in her arms, carrying her bridal-style across the waters. Peridot huffed, protesting for a moment with a light thrash - causing Pearl's smile to change into a smirk. "Hurry up." Peridot whined, not willing to admit she found the smirk.. endearing, even if it was at her expense.

It isn't long at all when Pearl lays Peridot down across the bed, swaying left and right for a moment as she looks down to the other Gem - a rather surprised yelp leaving her as Peridot's digits wrap around her wrist once more, pulling her down and into the bed with her. "Listen, Pearl. I don't want it slow tonight or anything like that - just - ff, aah - l-let's just do this!" She tries to make her expression as stern as possible for the moment, but breaks down rather quickly - sprawled out across the bed, Peridot trails her digits down across Pearl's thigh, causing her to shiver - the pale Gem already rather blue in the face. "..Certainly, Peridot. Of course.."

She isn't about to say as much, but her face says it all - she's satisfied with this development. Immensely. A slight shiver leaves Pearl as she feels the other Gem's touch, hands raised up to cup around her Gem once more, ready to shift her clothing away - only to have her hands batted away, another surprised gasp leaving Pearl. "Peridot, what are y-" "I-I want this part to be slow, though. Let me - let me take your clothing off. Tear it. .. Do the same to me."

Before Pearl has a chance to voice her approval, Peridot's fast at unraveling her sash - Peridot's digits grasp, pull and tug before throwing the fabric aside, not wasting any time at all as she grasps at the bottom of Pearl's top, tugging it up, up, up - Pearl shivers upon feeling the cool air against more of her skin, blush deepening as she raises her arms up to help her out, slipping the shirt from her body shortly afterwards. Chewing on her bottom lip for a moment, Pearl exhales sharply, shaking her head slightly as she takes her hand, brushing across the other gem's chin with her fingertips, trailing up her cheek before taking hold of her visor, gently pulling it away.

Setting the eyewear off to the side, Pearl continues to caress Peridot's cheek for just a moment, gazing into her eyes.. only to abruptly bring her hand down, both of her hands resting on the Gem's shoulders, grasping at her shoulder-straps. Pearl spends a slight moment admiring the star emblazoned across Peridot's chest before continuing, pulling the straps loose and down, down across Peridot's form, before throwing caution to the wind as she simply tears the garment away - it's what she asked for, after all. Pearl brushes her palm across the Gem's groin, ready to tear that last garment away as well - somewhat surprised to feel a bulge, batting her eyes as her own length throbs away, held back in shorts that Peridot's rather desperately trying to pry apart.

She feels it one more time, just to make sure - eliciting a groan from both of them as it throbs against her long fingers. As confused as she is, she's even more enthralled. "You - you shifted one of these?" Pearl asked in between slight gasps and whimpers, freeing the clothed member with one more tear, eyes practically glued to her cock as it bobs up and down. "Yes. I liked yours last time and wanted to try it for myself." Peridot sounds mildly frustrated amidst her groans, pushing Pearl down against the bed as she clambers on top of her, undressing the pale Gem completely, her head resting mere inches from Pearl's throbbing length - topped off with a blue blush not too different from her flushed cheeks. Groaning, Peridot shakes her head, looking back to Pearl for a moment, a jagged and cheeky grin on her own face. "Now wrap your lips around it already. I would have said 'silence' as well, but I.. really can't wait to hear the noises we make."

Just like that, Peridot snaps her head back - dragging her tongue across the the bulbous tip for a moment, Peridot rather quickly engulfs Pearl's length in her mouth, hardly waiting as she begins to swirl the head around in her mouth, bobbing back and forth just slightly. It's enough to cause Pearl to lurch her head back, teeth gritting and gnashing together for a moment as she lets loose a decidedly immodest, shudder of a groan - hands somewhat slowly drifting up Peridot's thighs before coming down to grasp and knead at her cheeks, eyes quickly drifting shut as she picks up a rhythm for herself, taking more and more of the quickly-slickening shaft, rather quickly losing herself in the moment as muffled, heated moans and sputtered whines - as well as an immodest slurp here and there - add to the sound of the room.

. . .

"It's n-not a contes-" "Shut up!" Peridot felt bad for just a moment, practically barking at Pearl like that - relaxing her hold on Pearl's length just slightly as she shifted in place, a feverish moan leaving her. Both Gems sat shoulder to shoulder - each of them stroking the other off in one hand, holding each other's hand tightly with the other. Peridot had some difficulty with her digits for a moment, but got used to it quickly enough - sweat steadily trickling down their forms, they both certainly looked like they were close to their finish.. sounded like it, as well, heated and ragged moans punctuated by slight panting. Their appearances certainly reflected it, too - their once-orderly hair disheveled and unkempt, all manner of hickeys, nail and even bite marks marked across their forms. Pearl's thumb glided over Peridot's head again and again, already slick.. she was the first to go, of course. "Ngh - a-ah - Pearl..!" Her body rocked and wobbled for a moment, voice coming out shaky and choked as her member throbbed wildly for a moment in Pearl's grasp, shooting straight up, splattering across her own lap and spilling into Pearl's fingers, a longing, throaty groan leaving Pearl in kind as her hold relaxes - while Peridot's just seems to speed up, as if in retaliation.

It's then that Pearl performs perhaps the most intimate act of the night - somehow - nudging Peridot, she rests her Gem against hers, clutching her digits against her chest even tighter, their Gems lighting up together, shimmering in a rather lovely display as Pearl's breath hitches, as her chest rises and falls rather sharpyl. "Ff - hh - Per..Peri.." She's close - oh-so close, brought even closer by Peridot's release. She feels it gather up deep inside her, entire form shaking against Peridot's until.. "Fuck!"

She doesn't remember the last time that word's left her mind, if ever. Sputtering and gasping, Pearl attempts to recompose herself against Peridot, having ridden out the last of her orgasm, taking deep and jagged breaths.. only to blink quickly as she feels Peridot's digits against her lips - coated in.. ah.

"That's not my name, Pearl."


End file.
